Chains of Love
by Miss Cho
Summary: Chapter 4 updated. A WonKyu and a bit Qmi fic. Akhirnya WonKyu jadian! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chains of Love**

**Pairing: WonKyu, Qmi, ZhouRy, MinKyu, dll...**

**Warnings: Yaoi, gaje, miss-typos, dll.**

**Disclaimer: The casts are not mine. But Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi are mine kyahaha *slapped***

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Namaku Shin Kyuhyun, aku adalah namja tampan dan pintar yang bersekolah di SM High School. Saat ini umurku enam belas tahun dan aku duduk di kelas satu SMA.

Aku memiliki keluarga yang cukup unik. Keluargaku terdiri dari delapan anggota, yaitu: Appa, eomma, kelima hyungku, dan aku sendiri.

Appaku bernama Shin Dong Hee, biasa dipanggil Shindong, ia adalah koki sekaligus pemilik perusahan makanan terbesar di Korea. Tidak heran jika bentuk tubuhnya sesuai dengan profesinya. *author dihajar*

Berbeda dengan appa, eomma adalah yeoja mungil yang cantik dan manis. Namanya Shin Nari. Eomma adalah ibu rumah tangga yang sangat anggun. Aku sangat sayang dan manja pada eomma.

Kelima hyungku adalah para namja yang sangat tampan dan berbakat. Hyungku yang tertua bernama Hankyung, ia adalah seorang dosen sastra China di Seoul University. Dia terkenal ramah dan hangat. Sepertinya bakat memasak appa menurun padanya, tapi tubuhnya tidak selebar appa. *plakk*

Yesung Hyung adalah hyung keduaku. Saat ini ia sedang kuliah semester tiga di Seoul University. Meskipun tampan, Yesung Hyung itu sifatnya sangat aneh bin ajaib. Ia dikenal sebagai vokalis band indie di Seoul karena vokalnya yang dahsyat.

Hyung selanjutnya adalah Kangin Hyung, mahasiswa semester dua di Seoul University. Kangin Hyung adalah pelindung keluarga karena ia kuat dan tangguh. Ia sangat baik meskipun kasar.

Hyung keempat adalah Yunho-hyung. Yunho-hyung adalah seorang playboy di Seoul University. Ia sedang kuliah semester satu. Wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang atletis selalu membuat para yeoja menempel padanya. Selain itu, Yunho-hyung adalah mahasiswa dengan otak yang jenius sepertiku.

Hyungku yang terakhir masih duduk di kelas tiga SMA. Namanya Donghae, ia sangat manis dan lucu. Donghae-hyung tidak bersekolah di SMA yang sama denganku, ia bersekolah di Paran Entertainment Academy karena ia berbakat sebagai penari dan penyanyi.

Sementara aku sendiri adalah anak bungsu yang selalu dimanja oleh kelima hyungku. Meskipun umurku sudah enam belas tahun, mereka memperlakukanku seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Mungkin karena sejak kecil aku sakit-sakitan. Tapi aku heran, kelima hyungku selalu tidak rela bila aku didekati oleh namja atau yeoja. Mereka selalu memberi perlajaran pada orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatiku. Kalau begini, kapan aku bisa punya pacar?

Perlakuan para hyungku tidak membuatku menjadi seorang anak yang manja, yah... Mungkin aku akan menjadi manja jika ada maunya hehehe. Aku selalu berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku sudah besar dan mampu untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri, tetapi mereka tidak mau tahu, bagi mereka aku masih kecil.

**End of Kyuhyun's POV**

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, chagiiii."<p>

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

Lima ciuman mendarat di dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih tidur jelas saja merasa terganggu. Ia menarik selimutnya keatas untuk menutupi kepalanya. Selalu saja begini, setiap pagi selalu saja kelima hyungnya datang untuk membangunkannya. Kalau hanya membangunkan, Kyuhyun tidak keberatan, tetapi mereka selalu memberi ciuman selamat pagi pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming saat para hyung mengguncangkan badannya agar ia terbangun. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berhenti. Kyuhyun tersenyum licik, ia berpikir bahwa mereka sudah menyerah. Tetapi, senyuman Kyuhyun langsung sirna saat ia merasa selimutnya dilempar jauh-jauh.

"Apaan sih, hyungdeul? Aku ngantuk!"

"Mian, chagi. Kamu pasti capek ya soalnya kemarin main game sampe subuh?"

"Iya! Sudah tau ngapain nanya segala sih, Yunho Hyung?"

"Tapi kamu harus sekolah hari ini, Kyu."

"Ya udah Yesung Hyung pergi dulu sama yang lain! Aku nyusul nanti!"

"Andwae! Kita harus selalu bersama! Kalau gitu gak ada cara lain! Kita pake Plan B!"

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya terangkat keatas. Ia menoleh ke samping, ternyata Kangin sudah menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Eh! Eh! Turunin aku! Sudah sampe kamar mandi! Lagian ngapain hyungdeul ngikutin semua?"

"Katanya kamu ngantuk, jadi kamu tidur dulu. Biar kita mandiin kamu, arrasseo?" Ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak! Aku nggak ngantuk! Udah aku mandi sendiri aja!"

"Kita nggak mau kamu sakit gara-gara kurang tidur, Kyu. Jadi kamu nggak boleh nolak!" Tegas Hankyung.

Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Yunho, dan Donghae membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar mandi. Mereka mengunci pintu dari dalam sebelum melepaskan piyama Kyuhyun dan mulai memandikan adik kesayangan mereka.

"GYAAA! ANDWAEEEEE!"

Pagi itu, suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat pilu menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah.

* * *

><p>Suasana ruang makan keluarga Shin sangat ramai. Shindong dan Nari hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat menyaksikan putra bungsu mereka terus mengomel saat sarapan pagi. Sementara kelima putra mereka yang lain hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dengan gemas karena Kyuhyun sangatlah imut saat sedang mengambek.<p>

"Hyungdeul menyebalkan! Ngapain sih tadi maksa-maksa buat mandiin aku?"

Yunho yang tidak tahan langsung mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Yunho Hyung! Jangan cubit-cubit!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Mi-mian, Kyu. Habisnya kamu lucu sekali!"

"Sudahlah, Kyu! Ini juga demi kebaikanmu! Sudah, ayo makan! Buka mulutmu, aaaa~" Kata Hankyung.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Hankyung menyuapinya. Tidak ada gunanya menolak, karena mereka selalu bertekad untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun setiap sarapan dan makan malam. Kelima hyungnya tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun makan sendirian. Mereka bergantian untuk menyuapi sang maknae setiap harinya, kebetulan hari ini giliran Hankyung.

"Ya! Kyu sudah besar! Jangan perlakukan dia seperti begitu!"

"Benar kata appa kalian, Kyuhyun sudah enam belas tahun."

"Kita kan sayang sama Kyu~"

Mereka berlima menjawab dengan kompak. Shindong dan Nari tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kekuatan cinta mereka pada Kyuhyun sungguh kuat.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun tidak dapat fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh Leeteuk Songsaenim. Namja manis itu sedang memandang keluar jendela. Matanya terlihat sangat sendu, seperti orang yang telah jatuh cinta.<p>

Kyuhyun memang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia menyukai Choi Siwon, seniornya yang merupakan kapten klub basket sekolah. Choi Siwon adalah namja yang sangat sempurna, ia dikaruniai wajah yang luar biasa tampan dan bakat yang besar. Choi Siwon adalah namja paling populer di SM High School.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia sangat sedih karena ia merasa Siwon terlalu mustahil untuk didapatkannya. Siwon sangatlah sempurna dalam hal apapun, sementara Kyuhyun hanyalah namja biasa saja meskipun sebenarnya ia cukup manis.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Siwon yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Untung saja ia duduk di pojok belakang sehingga Leeteuk Songsaenim tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sedang menyimak pelajarannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon menoleh ke arah kelas Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Kyuhyun merasa kaget dan malu, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tampan itu. Siwon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, lalu kembali bermain basket.

Kyuhyun melongo, ia tidak menyangka kalau Siwon menyadari keberadannya. Siwon bahkan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Senyuman manis mulai terukir di wajah Kyuhyun, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Segera ditutupnya wajahnya menggunakan buku pelajarannya.

'Mimpi apa aku tadi malam?' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terlarut dalam dunianya sampai suara Leeteuk Songsaenim membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai disini. Saya mau mengumumkan bahwa mulai semester baru ini semua siswa wajib ikut ekstrakulikuler. Jadi, bagi yang belum mengikuti eskul apapun, harap daftar ke klub yang kalian sukai."

"Ne, Songsaenim~"

Setelah Leeteuk Songsaenim keluar, Kyuhyun segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar kelas. Ia berjalan menuju lapangan basket untuk mendaftar menjadi anggota. Selama ini, kelima hyungnya melarangnya untuk mengikuti eskul karena takut dongsaeng mereka kelelahan. Tetapi sekarang eskul diwajibkan, jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus merelakan Kyuhyun untuk ikut.

Sebenarnya keputusan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti klub basket cukup nekat karena seluruh anggota klub basket adalah atlet berbakat. Jarang ada siswa yang mau bergabung disana karena Siwon akan langsung mengeluarkan anggota baru yang menurutnya kurang berbakat, tetapi demi Siwon, Kyuhyun nekat untuk mendaftar.

"Annyeong..."

"Annyeong, ada perlu apa?"

Seorang namja jangkung berambut merah bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan Bahasa Korea yang sedikit kaku. Senyuman ramah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku mau ikut klub basket, sunbae."

Namja itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ia tampak tidak yakin dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang terlihat rapuh.

"Kamu yakin mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Okay, tampaknya kamu serius. Ayo ikut aku bicara pada kapten!"

Namja tinggi itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju Siwon yang sedang duduk di bawah ring basket.

"Yo! Siwon! Ada anggota baru nih!"

Siwon langsung berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar liar. Siwon meyentuh dagu Kyuhyun dan mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun.

"Lho? Kamu kan yang tadi? Yang lihat-lihat keluar jendela kan?"

"N-ne... Siwon Sunbaenim..."

"Kebetulan kita kekurangan anggota cadangan. Siapa namamu?"

"Sh-shin Kyuhyun imnida. Saya dari kelas 1-4. Mohon bantuannya, sunbaenim..."

Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum, lalu diacaknya rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Panggil aku Siwon Hyung biar nggak terlalu formal! Kyuhyun, welcome to the basket club! Disini kamu bakal dilatih keras supaya bisa bermain basket dengan baik. Kamu harus kuat, arrasseo?"

"Ne! Arrasseo!"

"Ya! Semuanya kumpul! Ayo kenalan sama anggota baru!"

Mendengar seruan dari kapten mereka, tujuh orang namja yang sedang asik bercanda di sudut lapangan segera berlari dan berkumpul di dekat Siwon.

"Ini Kyuhyun, anggota baru kita mulai hari ini."

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun imnida."

"Annyeong~"

"Nah, Kyu. Namja kurus berambut merah itu namanya Zhou Mi, dia wakil kapten dari kelas 3-5. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa minta tolong padanya kalau aku nggak ada."

"Mohon bantuannya, Zhou Mi Hyung."

Zhou Mi tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Siwon lalu menunjuk seorang namja yang memiliki wajah unik layaknya seekor monyet. *author dibakar*

"Kalau yang itu namanya Lee Hyuk Jae dari kelas 2-1. Dia pemain yang cukup hebat."

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah! Panggil aku Eunhyuk~"

"Ne, Eunhyuk-hyung."

"Lalu yang disebelah Eunhyuk itu namanya Kwon Jiyong dari kelas 2-3. Nama kerennya G-Dragon."

"Annyeong, Jiyong Hyung."

"Ne, annyeong, Kyuhyunnie. Panggil aku G-Dragon Hyung aja ya, anak manis~"

G-Dragon mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencium pipinya. Kyuhyun langsung merinding.

"Ya! Jiyong! Jangan bikin dia takut! Lagipula kamu sudah punya Seunghyun Songsaenim kan? Kyu, mohon maklum. Dia memang agak playboy."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Siwon balas tersenyum lalu ia kembali memperkenalkan para anggota pada Kyuhyun.

"Namja yang berdiri di sebelah Zhou Mi itu namanya Choi Minho, dia sepupuku yang bersekolah di Kirin Junior High School, maknae kami yang masih kelas tiga SMP. Terus yang pakai topi biru itu Shim Changmin, teman sekelasmu. Dia dingin sekali loh."

"Ne, aku tahu, Siwon Hyung."

"Lalu yang imut itu Henry Lau. Yang kurus kecil itu Kim Ryeowook. Terakhir, yang pakai baju pink itu Lee Sungmin. Henry dari kelas 1-2, sementara Ryeowook dan Sungmin dari kelas 2-2. Mereka pemain cadangan sepertimu."

Setelah acara perkenalan selesai, Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk dan mengamati para anggota sedang berlatih. Siwon duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan prosedur pelatihan sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon merangkulnya tanpa maksud apa-apa, tetapi jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdebar, semburat merah muda terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat kita latihan sepulang sekolah. Latihan selesai pukul enam sore. Setiap hari Jumat pelatih basket kita, Seunghyun Seongsaenim akan datang untuk melatih. Dia kekasih Jiyong. Nah, sebelum mulai latihan basket, kita harus pemanasan dulu. Pemanasan terdiri dari: Lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali dan push-up seratus kali. Karena kamu anggota baru, kamu boleh ijin istirahat kalau sudah nggak kuat. Kamu bisa latihan mulai besok. Arrasseo?"

"E-eh? Ne, Siwon Hyung."

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar seluruh perkataan Siwon barusan karena terlalu gugup.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok wajahmu merah?"

"Eh? Gwenchana, Hyung! Hehehehe..."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu perhatikan latihan mereka!"

Kyuhyun menonton para anggota yang sedang berlari keliling lapangan. Mereka tampaknya sudah terbiasa. Semuanya tidak terlihat lelah setelah berlari seperti itu.

Saat sedang duduk dan menonton, handphone Kyuhyun bedering. Rupanya Donghae meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Hae Hyung?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya saat terdengar suara Donghae, Kangin, Yesung, dan Yunho berteriak-teriak dari seberang sana. Untung saja Hankyung masih bekerja, kalau tidak pasti makin berisik.

"Apaaan sih, Hyung?"

"Chagiiiii, kamu kok belum pulang?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sudah hampir jam lima lhoo!" Ujar Yesung.

"Kamu kenapa? Ada apa di sekolah?" Gantian Kangin yang bertanya.

"Apa perlu kujemput?" Tawar Yunho.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar! Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Ne, sudah kumatikan teleponnya!"

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku sambil mengomel.

"Kenapa, Kyu? Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Siwon.

"Hyungku. Mereka panik soalnya aku belum pulang. Lebay deh mereka."

"Itu artinya mereka sayang sama kamu, Kyu..."

Siwon membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdegup kencang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Siwon Hyung."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan!"

* * *

><p>"KYUUUUUU~"<p>

Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah, kelima hyungnya langsung memeluknya. Kyuhyun yang suasana hatinya masih berbunga-bunga karena Siwon hanya tersenyum manis dan mencium pipi mereka satu per satu. Kelima namja gila itu langsung jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Aku pulang, hyungdeul~"

"Kyuuu! Cium lagi donkkk!"

"Oh mau lagi?"

Kyuhyun mencium kelima hyungnya sekali lagi, setelah itu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menari-nari kecil.

"Eomaaaa~ aku pulangg~"

Hankyung dan keempat dongsaengnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan takjub. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang baik di sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Changmin-ssi! Mau latihan basket ya? Ayo jalan bareng ke lapangan~"<p>

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu ia membuang muka dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Cih, sombong sekali!"

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan baju olahraga.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menuju lapangan basket. Di sana semua anggota sudah berkumpul.

"Latihan dimulai! Ayo lari sepuluh kali!" Seru Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti anggota lainnya berlari. Karena ia tidak biasa berolahraga, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa kecepatan berlari teman-temannya sangat tinggi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha berlari, tetapi baru tiga putaran ia sudah merasa lelah dan berhenti berlari.

"OI! KYUHYUN! KENAPA BERHENTI! LARI! CUPU! BARU GITU AJA UDAH CAPEK? NAMJA MACEM APA KAMU?"

Zhou Mi yang bertugas mengamati para anggota langsung berteriak dengan keras saat Kyuhyun berhenti. Namja imut itu sangat shock melihat raut wajah Zhou Mi yang seram dan terlihat sangat marah. Kemana Zhou Mi yang biasanya selalu tersenyum? Ditatapnya Zhou Mi dengan heran.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT? SUDAH! LARI SANA! YA! HENRY! LAMBAT SEKALI LARIMU! RYEOWOOK! JANGAN LARI SEPERTI YEOJA!"

Karena takut, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berlari lagi. Tetapi, baru beberapa langkah ia tersandung sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh kedepan menimpa Changmin yang sedang berlari didepannya.

"Aishhh... Sakit sekali! Ah... Mianhae! Changmin-ssi! Gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri. Lututnya berdarah, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin.

"Kyu! Gwenchana? Ya ampun! Lututmu berdarah! Zhou Mi, seharusnya kamu nggak bentak-bentak dia!"

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung menanyakan keadaannya dengan panik.

"Mi-mianhae, Kyuhyun... Aku memang berubah menjadi galak kalau sedang melatih... Mianhaee..." Kata Zhou Mi.

"Gwenchana, Zhou Mi Hyung. Changmin-ssi, gwenchana?"

Changmin mendelik. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis. Kyuhyun langsung diam membatu. Saat Changmin berusaha untuk berdiri, Kyuhyun melihat darah segar mengalir dari kaki dan siku Changmin. Dengan sigap, dibantunya Changmin untuk berdiri, tetapi Changmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Kamu! Bisa nggak sih gak usah bikin masalah? Orang kayak kamu itu banci! Namja lemah! Klub basket gak butuh anggota nggak berguna sepertimu!" Hardik Changmin.

"Mianhae..."

"Changmin! Jangan kasar!" Kata Siwon.

Changmin membuang muka. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi kakinya terasa sangat sakit sehingga ia kembali terjatuh. Minho yang cukup peka langsung memapah Changmin dan pergi dari lapangan basket.

"Kyu, mian. Changmin memang seperti itu. Dia nggak punya teman selain anggota klub basket. Jangan dimasukkan hati ya?"

"..."

"Kyu?"

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang menangis pelan. Sesekali diusapnya airmatanya menggunakan t-shirtnya.

"Kyu? Kenapa?"

Para anggota klub langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka kaget karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis.

"Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan ya?" Tawar Zhou Mi.

"Jangan, biar aku aja. Zhou Mi, kamu lanjutkan latihannya ya..."

Dengan berat hati, Zhou Mi menganggukan kepala. Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya ke ruang kesehatan. Tanpa mereka sadari, Zhou Mi memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan sayu.

"Mimi-ge? Ada apa?" Tanya Henry.

"Aniyo. Ayo kita lanjut latihan!"

Zhou Mi menepuk pundak Henry, lalu namja jangkung itu menghampiri anggota yang lainnya. Henry mengerti bahwa Zhou Mi baru saja memandangi Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bahwa Zhou Mi memendam perasaan pada Kyuhyun sejak Kyuhyun menjadi anggota klub basket. Dan Henry tahu bahwa Zhou Mi akan semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Wo ai ni, Mimi-ge..." Gumam Henry dengan sangat pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Annyeong semuanyaa~~ hehehe**

**Aku lagi pengen bikin fic SiwonxKyuhyun nih... Soalnya akhir-akhir ini banyak banget fic WonKyu, jadi ketularan suka deh hehe.**

**Fic ini ga cuman WonKyu sih, tp juga ada beberapa pairings lainnya~ tapi WonKyu mendominasi.**

**Karena ini fic WonKyu pertama aku, pasti banyak banget kekurangan. Jadi, mohon readers kasih masukan ya ^^**

**Kalo udah baca, review please, jangan jadi silent readers ya... **

**Comments are loved ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Chains of Love**

**Pairing: WonKyu (main), Qmi, ZhouRy, MinKyu**

**Warnings: Typos, gaje, YAOI.**

**Disclaimer: The casts are not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Siwon Hyung..."<p>

"Ne?"

"Apa aku memang nggak berguna? Seperti apa yang dikatakan Changmin-ssi tadi?"

Siwon yang sedang membersihkan luka Kyuhyun di taman belakang langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan membelai rambut hitam namja imut itu. Kalau mau jujur, Siwon sebenarnya juga mulai menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?"

"So-soalnya aku udah bikin masalah di hari pertama latihan..."

"Aniyo. Itu cuman kecelakaan. Bukan salahmu, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menikmati sentuhan dan kebaikan Siwon. Tiba-tiba saja handphone Siwon berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo? Changmin-ah!"

"Hyung, pergelangan kakiku patah dan siku kananku retak. Sekarang aku diantar Minho ke rumah sakit. Mian, aku nggak bisa ikut tanding basket minggu depan..."

"Mwo? Kakimu retak? Yah… terpaksa tanding basketnya harus ditunda… Karena kamu pemain utama…"

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia sungguh merasa takut dan bersalah. Disentuhnya lengan Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung, aku mau bicara..."

Siwon menyerahkan handphonenya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan gemetar, Kyuhyun berbicara pada Changmin.

"Ch-changmin-ssi, jeongmal mianhamnida..."

"Kamu lagi? Udah deh! Nggak usah minta maaf! Aku muak sama kamu! Kamu udah bikin aku kayak gini! Kamu tau? Aku benci banget sama kamu!"

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun menutup handphone Siwon dan menyerahkannya kembali pada pemiliknya. Siwon khawatir karena mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Dirangkulnya pundak Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Changmin masih marah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya yang akan jatuh sedikit lagi. Tetapi ia gagal, bahunya mulai bergetar dan isakan pelan mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang cengeng, tetapi entah kenapa perkataan Changmin yang tajam membuatnya sakit hati dan merasa bersalah. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Sudah... Jangan menangis. Begini, besok kamu minta maaf padanya. Kalau dia masih marah, biarkan aja... Kamu bantu dia terus. Lakukan semua hal yang nggak bisa dia lakukan untuknya. Jangan menyerah kalau dia menolak untuk membantumu. Changmin benci orang yang cengeng, jadi jangan nangis kalau dibentak. Teruslah tersenyum, arrasseo?"

Kyuhyun menangguk. Ia sungguh senang karena Siwon bisa mengerti perasaannya. Perasaan cintanya pada Siwon semakin besar. Tak lama kemudian, Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mengobati luka Kyuhyun.

"Nah, selesai! Kajja, kita pulang! Kamu bisa jalan kan?"

"Ne, gomawo, Siwon Hyung!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Senyum gitu kan bagus!"

Mereka berdua berjalan untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka yang masih ada di lapangan basket. Siwon melihat langkah Kyuhyun yang sedikit pincang.

"Sakit, Kyu?"

"Gwenchana... Sakit sedikit saja!"

Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, ia takut jika Kyuhyun sampai terjatuh lagi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di lapangan basket. Para anggota sudah selesai berlatih, mereka sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang.

Siwon yang masih menggandeng Kyuhyun menghampiri anggota klubnya. Lagi-lagi Henry harus melihat Zhou Mi yang sedang menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terluka.

Siwon mengambilkan tas Kyuhyun, lalu tasnya sendiri. Zhou Mi memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Gwenchana? Mian tadi aku bentak-bentak..."

"Gwenchanayo, Zhou Mi Hyung."

"Kamu mau pulang?"

"Iya, Hyung."

"Biar aku antar ya? Kakimu sakit kan?"

"Gomawo, Zhou Mi Hyung. Tapi tadi Siwon Hyung sudah berjanji untuk mengantarku... Mian..."

"Oh begitu? Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan ya..."

"Ne, annyeong semuanyaa..."

Siwon kembali menggandeng Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar sekolah. Zhou Mi memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

'Damn! Kenapa selalu Siwon! Aku jauh lebih peduli padamu, Kyuhyun!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Siwon Hyung, gomawo. Ayo masuk ke dalam!"<p>

"Aku pulang aja, Kyu. Nanti merepotkan."

"Aniyo! Hyung istirahat bentar di rumahku. Ya hyung? Pleaseeee?"

Siwon menelan ludah melihat Kyuhyun yang memohon padanya dengan pandangan memelas. Sungguh menggoda iman.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk bentar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ia dan Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam, Nari menyambut mereka berdua. Bukan hanya Nari, kelima putranya juga ikut menyambut mereka. Sangat terlihat di wajah mereka berlima jika mereka tidak menyukai Siwon yang menggandeng dongsaeng kesayangan mereka.

"Eomma~ aku pulangg!"

"Selamat datang, chagi... Wah, kamu bawa teman ya?"

"Ne... Ini sunbaeku di sekolah!"

"Annyeo..."

"Kamu siapa?"

"Kok nempel-nempel sama Kyu?"

"Kamu siapanya Kyu?"

"Jangan bilang kalo kamu namjachingunya Kyu?"

"Berani macam-macam dengan Kyu, hidupmu nggak akan tenang, bocah!"

Siwon yang baru akan memperkenalkan diri harus rela perkataannya dipotong oleh lima orang namja yang langsung melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh padanya.

"Kalian! Diam! Buatkan teh sana!"

"Ne... Eomma..."

Kelima namja itu langsung lari ke dapur.

"Mianhae, tolong jangan hiraukan mereka... Siapa namamu?"

"Ne... Annyeong haseyo, Choi Siwon imnida. Saya adalah ketua klub basket sekaligus sunbae dari Kyuhyun."

"Aigoo... Anak yang tampan dan sopan..."

"Gomawo, ahjumma. Saya datang untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Tadi waktu latihan basket dia terjatuh, kakinya terluka. Jadi, saya membantunya untuk berjalan sampai sini. Jeongmal mianhamnida, sebagai ketua, saya tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun hingga dia terluka seperti ini."

"Aniyo... Gwenchanayo. Ayo silahkan duduk!"

Siwon duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan Kyuhyun di sebelahnya. Nari duduk di sofa yang lain dan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu di dapur...<strong>

"Ya! Kamu itu pabbo atau gimana sih, Hae?" Hankyung menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Iya! Masak kamu bikinin teh mahal produk pabrik appa buat namja itu?" Kata Kangin.

"Dia gak cocok dikasih minum itu!" Tambah Yunho.

"Kapan kamu pinter sih, Hae?" Ujar Yesung.

"Tenang, hyungdeul! Calm down... Aku nggak pabbo! Aku mau campur tehnya dengan ini!"

Mereka berlima tertawa setan saat melihat Donghae memegang toples garam dan bumbu penyedap masakan.

* * *

><p>"Silahkan, ini teh berkualitas produk dari pabrik keluarga kami~"<p>

Hankyung menghampiri mereka bertiga sambil membawa nampan dengan tiga cangkir teh. Ia menyerahkan cangkir teh normal pada Kyuhyun dan Nari, dan teh yang sudah dicampur garam plus bumbu pada Siwon. Hankyung membungkuk sopan sekilas sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Silahkan diminum, Siwon-ssi! Semoga rasanya cocok!" Kata Nari.

"Ne. Gomawo, ahjumma."

Siwon meminum tehnya, namun baru saja teh itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia sudah menyemburkan teh itu keluar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Siwon Hyung! Gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tengkuk Siwon. Nari juga ikut panik.

"Siwon-ssi! Ada apa?"

Karena curiga, Kyuhyun meraih cangkir teh Siwon dan mencium baunya. Setelah itu, teriakan Kyuhyun langsung membahana di seluruh penjuru rumah.

"HYUNGDEUL! AWAS KALIAN!"

* * *

><p>"Mian, hyung. hyungku aneh semua. Mereka gak suka kalo aku deket-deket sama namja atau yeoja selain mereka."<p>

"Aku mengerti, Kyu. Wajar saja mereka begitu kalau punya dongsaeng semanis kamu... Hahaha..."

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memanas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar Siwon tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun malu-malu langsung mengacak rambut hitam namja manis itu.

"Aku pulang ya, Kyu! Sampai besok!"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan, Siwon-hyung!"

Kyuhyun merasa senang sekali. Siwon sangat perhatian padanya, bahkan sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi Siwon terus menggandeng tangannya dengan protektif.

Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah ketika Siwon sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Di dalam rumah, ia melihat kelima hyungnya yang sedang diberi ceramah oleh Nari. Melihat Kyuhyun masuk, kelima namja itu langsung berhambur memeluknya

"Kyu! Kakimu sakit ya? Kok pincang?"

"Kamu nggak diapa-apakan sama namja mesum itu kan?"

"Dia siapa, Kyu?"

"Kamu suka dia?"

"Jangan pacaran dengannya ya?"

"Hyungdeul keterlaluan! Aku suka dia! Memangnya kenapa kalo aku mau pacaran dengannya? Bukan urusan kalian!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan mereka berlima. Dengan langkah kaki yang terseok-seok ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengunci diri.

"ANDWAEEEE! KYUUUUUU!" Teriak mereka berlima.

* * *

><p>Ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Kyuhyun sarapan sendiri tanpa disuapi. Yunho yang dapat giliran menyuapi Kyuhyun hari ini tidak melaksanakan tugasnya karena Kyuhyun masih marah pada mereka berlima.<p>

Tadi pagi saat mereka mau mencium Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung menendang mereka berlima keluar dari kamarnya. Aura yang terpancar di sekitar Kyuhyun juga sangat menyeramkan.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari rumah. Ia hanya berpamitan pada Shindong dan Nari. Bahkan ia menolak untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama kelima hyungnya.

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor, ia melihat Changmin yang tampak kesulitan berjalan dengan kruk dan legan kanan yang diperban. Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya dan menyambar tas Changmin.

"Kembalikan tasku, sialan!"

"Annyeong, Changmin-ssi! Mianhae atas kejadian kemarin ya... Mulai hari ini aku akan membantumu!"

"Aku nggak butuh bantuanmu! Sini! Kembalikan tasku!"

"Ooh... Tidak bisa..."

Kyuhyun berlari ke kelasnya sambil menenteng tas Changmin. Untung saja lukanya sudah membaik sehingga ia bisa berlari. Segera diletakannya tas tersebut pada bangku Changmin.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin sudah sampai ke kelas dengan nafas yang memburu. Sepertinya ia berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin.

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Onew, namja yang menjadi teman sebangku Changmin.

"Onew-ssi! Tukar tempat duduk denganku ya?"

Mata Onew langsung berbinar, ia langsung setuju karena bertukar tempat duduk dengan Kyuhyun berarti ia akan duduk bersama Kim Kibum a.k.a Key, namjachingunya.

"Gomawo! Kyuhyun-ssi! Aku berhutang budi padamu!"

Onew membereskan barang-barangnya dan langsung berpindah ke tempat barunya.

"Ya! Kamu ngapain duduk di sebelahku! Pindah sana!"

"Shireo! Aku kan mau bantuin kamu, Changmin-ssi~"

"Aishhh... Kalo kamu gak mau pindah, aku aja yang pindah!"

"Memangnya ada yang mau duduk denganmu? Mereka kan takut duduk sama kamu!"

Changmin kalah telak. Dengan terpaksa ia duduk bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

><p>Sekarang adalah jam istirahat makan siang. Selama pelajaran tadi, Kyuhyun selalu mencatatkan pelajaran untuk Changmin. Changmin terus menolak, tetapi Kyuhyun terus mengotot untuk membantunya.<p>

Changmin berjalan bersama Kyuhyun ke kantin. Saat mereka berjalan, Kyuhyun melihat tali sepatu Changmin yang lepas.

"Changmin-ssi! Tali sepatumu lepas tuh!"

"Biarin!"

Kyuhyun berlutut dan mengikat tali sepatu Changmin. Mereka berdua sukses menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ya! Kamu ngapain?"

"Aku nggak mau Changmin-ssi jatuh lagi. Nanti aku bisa sedih!"

Changmin langsung tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia langsung membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh.

Di kantin, Siwon dan anggota klub basket sudah menunggu mereka. Setelah membeli makan siang, Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk satu meja dengan mereka.

Kyuhyun ingin duduk dengan Siwon, tetapi kursi sebelah Siwon sudah ditempati oleh Sungmin. Jadi, ia duduk satu baris dengan Henry dan Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah kanan Zhou Mi, Changmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sementara Henry ada di sebelah kiri Zhou Mi.

Mereka mulai makan, tetapi Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya saat melihat Changmin kesulitan makan dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan sigap, direbutnya sumpit Changmin. Ia memutuskan untuk menyuapi Changmin.

"Sini! Buka mulutmu, aaa~"

"Ya! Apa-apaan kamu! Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Bisa, tapi kamu selesai makannya bisa berjam-jam! Sudahlah, jangan malu-malu!"

Setelah mereka cukup lama berdebat, akhirnya Kyuhyun menang lagi. Dengan pasrah, Changmin disuapi oleh Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Changmin cukup senang karena disuapi oleh namja manis seperti Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi dan Siwon yang diam-diam memendam perasaan pada Kyuhyun terlihat terganggu saat Kyuhyun menyuapi Changmin. Siwon masih bisa mengontrol perasaannya, tetapi tidak dengan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk di tempatnya, sementara ia duduk di tempat Kyuhyun. Direbutnya sumpit dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai makan. Jadi aku aja yang suapin kamu, Min. Biarin Kyuhyun makan ya~"

Zhou Mi berbicara dengan nada ramah namun seram. Changmin sedikit kecewa, tetapi saat melihat seringaian seram di wajah namja berambut merah itu, ia hanya mengangguk dengan pasrah.

Saat itulah, Siwon tahu bahwa Zhou Mi akan menjadi rivalnya.

* * *

><p>Siwon dan Zhou Mi masih berada di ruang khusus klub basket padahal saat ini sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua klub, Mereka masih harus mengurus dokumen-dokumen untuk pendaftaran lomba basket dengan sekolah lain minggu depan.<p>

"Siwon-ah, aku pulang dulu. Sudah selesai kan?"

"Ne, Mi! Pulanglah dulu!"

Zhou Mi meraih tasnya dan berdiri, tetapi Siwon menahan tangannya. Siwon menatap mata Zhou Mi dengan serius. Zhou Mi merinding karena dipandangi seperti itu.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa kamu menyukai Kyuhyun?"

"Ha? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Sudahlah, aku mau pulang!"

Zhou Mi berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Siwon, tetapi Siwon malah menahan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya semakin dalam. Zhou Mi jadi parno sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Siwon ternyata mencintainya? *Ge-er amat lu, Mi*

"Jawab aku, Mi!"

"Eh... Itu..."

"Kalau nggak mau jawab ya sudah. Berarti kamu nggak suka sama Kyuhyun. Aku bisa jadian dengannya."

"GAK BOLEH!"

"Waeyo?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu..."

"Aku tahu, Mi. Kamu juga suka sama dia kan? Sekarang kita bersaing secara sehat okay? Kita sama-sama berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun!"

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar sekolah. Ia merasa bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Namja tinggi itu berhenti berjalan untuk berpikir sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia teringat.<p>

"Shit! Henry!"

Zhou Mi teringat bahwa ia sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama Henry tadi siang. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam, sekolah sudah bubar dari jam tiga tadi.

Zhou Mi masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ia langsung berlari menuju ruang kelas Henry.

'Mungkin Henry sudah pulang!' Batin Zhou Mi.

Ternyata dugaannya salah, Henry masih duduk di bangkunya sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Eh? Mimi-ge? Lama banget sih?"

"Dui bu qi, Henliiii! Aku lupa kalau tadi ada tugas ngurus dokumen!"

"Mimi-ge jelek! Aku sampe nunggu berjam-jam gara-gara gege!"

"Mian, mian, mian! Kenapa kamu nggak pulang aja duluan? Daripada capek nunggu aku..."

"Andwae! Aku percaya kalo Mimi-ge pasti nepatin janji! Soalnya aku su... Oops!"

"Soalnya apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa! Ayo pulang! Traktir aku ya, Mimi-ge!"

"Arrasseo! Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku traktir km sampai puas!"

* * *

><p>"Henliii..."<p>

"Ne, gege?"

"Kalau begini aku bisa bangkrut, nak..."

Henry mengajak Zhou Mi untuk menraktirnya di sebuah coffee shop yang terkenal mahal dan mewah. Tanpa sungkan, Henry memesan dua gelas minuman, tiga piring cake, dan semangkuk besar ice cream sebagai dessert. Sementara Zhou Mi sendiri hanya minum kopi.

"Biarin! Kan tadi Mimi-ge bilang mau traktir aku sampai puas!"

"Aishhh..."

Henry dan Zhou Mi sangat dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jika sedang memiliki masalah, mereka akan curhat satu sama lain. Sayangnya, Zhou Mi hanya menganggap Henry sebagai dongsaengnya, tidak lebih. Dan di cofee shop ini Zhou Mi dengan bodohnya bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Kyuhyun tanpa mengetahui bahwa hati Henry menjadi semakin hancur. Henry hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum manis. Dengan mati-matian ditahannya airmatanya agar tidak jatuh menetes.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Henry dan Zhou Mi membayar makanan mereka dan pulang.

"Uangkuuuu..."

Zhou Mi stress karena di dompetnya hanya tersisa seribu won. Henry tetawa melihat penderitaan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Gomawo, Mimi-ge... Aku sayang deh sama gege! Hahaha!"

Henry memeluk tubuh Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi balas memeluk Henry.

"Dongsaengku ini imut sekaliiii!"

Henry melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Zhou Mi dengan nanar. Zhou Mi kaget karena Henry terlihat sangat terluka.

"Henli... Kamu kenapa?"

"Mimi-ge... Aku pulang dulu ya? Eomma pasti panik soalnya aku pulang malam..."

Setelah itu, Henry langsung berlari pulang ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang terbengong-bengong. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Henry sedang berlari sambil menangis.

* * *

><p>"Kyu! Kamu masih marah sama kita?" Tanya Kangin.<p>

"Ne!"

"Aigoooo, jangan gitu dong, chagi~" kata Yesung.

"Apaan sih? Ganggu orang main game aja!"

"Hmmm... Kalau ada ini masih marah gak yaa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Hankyung yang sedang membawa kardus berisi PSP edisi terbaru, limited edition. Mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar. PSP itu kan mahal sekali, sudah lama Kyuhyun ingin membelinya, tetapi ia tidak punya uang cukup.

"PSP! Limited edition... Huwaaa! Hyungdeul! Saranghaeee!"

Kyuhyun memeluk kelima hyungnya dan mencium mereka. Senang sekali bisa mendapatkan PSP baru.

'Untung ada PSP!' Batin mereka berlima.

* * *

><p>"Annyeong, Henry!"<p>

Kyuhyun menyapa Henry yang kebetulan dilihatnya di koridor. Merasa dipanggil, Henry menoleh. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat wajah Henry yang kacau. Kedua mata namja chubby itu bengkak, sepertinya habis menangis.

"Matamu kenapa?"

"Aniyo... Hehehe... Aku ke kelasku dulu ya! Annyeong~"

Henry berlari menuju kelasnya. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia membenci Kyuhyun, tetapi ia selalu teringat pada Zhou Mi saat melihat Kyuhyun. Hal itu akan membuat hatinya semakin terluka.

"Kenapa dia?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Halo, Kui Xian!"

Tiba-tiba saja Zhou Mi muncul dan merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Zhou Mi Hyung? Namaku bukan Kui Xian..."

"Arrasseo! Itu nama panggilanku buat kamu. Kui Xian~ manis kan? Mulai sekarang aku panggil kamu pakai nama itu."

"Ne! Hehe..."

Zhou Mi membelai rambut Kyuhyun sambil terus tersenyum. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

'Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan cintamu, Kui Xian!' Seru Zhou Mi dari dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Aku sudah kena tegur mengenai rules yang bilang kalau Real Person Fic itu nggak diijinkan di Screenplays. Yang terbesit di pikiranku pas baca teguran dari salah satu reviewer adalah "kenapa kok ini baru dipermasalahkan sekarang? Padhal Screenplays udah jadi tempat Real Person Fic selama bertahun-tahun."

Jujur aja, aku ngerasa nggak rela kalau harus pindah dari screenplays. Aku udah merasa nyaman di sini, yah meskipun aku juga belum lama disini. Mungkin aku terkesan egois, tp yang ada dipikiranku selama ini banyak yang udah melanggar rule itu, tapi toh juga gak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa harus dipermasalahkan? Mungkin bagi orang lain melanggar peraturan itu nggak baik, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang peduli sama peraturan. Itu kekurangan aku jadi mian kalo aku terdengar egois. Aku bener-bener gak rela ninggalin screenplays. Banyak banget author berbakat dan fic yang bagus disini.

Perkataan satu senior yang aku hormati di ffn bikin aku jadi semakin nggak rela untuk ninggalin fandom ini. Dipikir-pikir perkataan dia benar juga, 'screenplays itu hidup karena kita', author fandom kpop. *mian eonnie, saya pake kata-katanya*. Coba kalo kita semua pindah dr sini, bakal jadi apa screenplays? Ya mungkin kita memang salah soalnya udah langgar rule, tapi yah… mau bgaimana lagi… mian aku egois. Lagi galau.

Sekarang aku mau minta pendapat dari readers sekalian, apa sebaiknya aku lanjutin fic ini atau nggak? Tolong dijawab lewat reviews kalian ya… Aku mau lihat pendapat kalian semua… Gomawo. ^^

Buat **Himawari Ichinomiya, Bubble Kyu, Lady hee hee, ifabummie, Kyra, WiiyWiyan, LittleLiappe, Cassie Disandi, maknaelovers, Han Soon Hee, Minkyushippers, Jang Ha Yeon, forniakyu, Mayu Rockbell, camoparra, Kyuhyunniewife, Lalalu, MiilenChangmin, nekoikoi,** makasih ya udah review chapter satunya, mian aku ga bisa balas satu per satu soalnya bentar lg udah hrs off. Review lagi yaa ^^

Buat **ardhan winchester**, gomawo udah kasih permberitahuan ttg guidelinesnya

Review pleaseee ^^ Reviews sangat dibutuhkan hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Chains Of Love**

**Author: Miss Cho**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: YAOI**

**Disclaimer: The casts are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"HENRY! AWASSSS!"

"Ha...?"

BUAK!

Bola basket yang dilempar oleh Eunhyuk sukses mendarat di wajah mulus Henry. Henry langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Mian! Mianhae, Henry..."

"Gwenchana, Eunhyuk Hyung. Tadi aku melamun."

"Hidungmu berdarah!"

"Ne. Ini luka ringan kok."

"Ya! Henli! Gwenchana? Omo... Hidungmu berdarah! Ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

Zhou Mi menghampiri dongsaeng imutnya. Dengan panik, ditariknya Henry ke ruang kesehatan.

"Mimi-ge, aku bisa ke ruang kesehatan sendiri. Gege balik latihan aja."

"Andwae! Kamu kan orang penting bagiku!"

Wajah Henry bersemu merah. Namja imut itu sungguh senang karena Zhou Mi masih perhatian padanya.

Tidak ada dokter di ruang kesehatan, jadi Zhou Mi sendiri yang membersihkan luka Henry. Kalau begini sih, tertabrak mobil Henry juga rela.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

"Gomawo, Mimi-ge."

"Kamu kenapa? Kok hari ini kebanyakan melamun."

'Ini gara-gara kamu, bodoh.' Kata Henry dalam hati.

"Aniyo... Aku nonton TV sampai subuh, jadi ngantuk deh, hehe..."

"Dasar kamu ini! Jangan sering-sering tidur larut malam! Nanti badanmu rusak!"

"Ne, gege!"

Di saat mereka sedang berdua seperti ini, orang yang paling tidak ingin Henry lihat masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kui Xian!"

"Henry-ah, gwenchana?"

"Ne, gwenchana... Lihat, aku nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Ahh... Baguslah kalau begitu..."

"Henli, kamu istirahat aja dulu disini. Tidur aja biar nggak ngantuk. Nanti aku bangunkan."

Henry naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring. Ia melihat Zhou Mi yang merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kui Xian ada apa kesini?"

"Aku khawatir sama Henry, Zhou Mi Hyung..."

"Aigooo kamu baik sekali..."

Zhou Mi mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. Henry menggigit bibirnya, lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap tembok. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Ya! Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini! Sana pergi! Hush hush!"

Henry mengusir mereka dengan nada bercanda, berharap mereka akan segera keluar karena airmatanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aisshhh! Ngusir ya? Ya sudah tidur sana! Hahaha."

Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Henry yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya langsung menangis.

"Aku benci Mimi-ge!"

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun kembali ke lapangan basket. Namja berambut merah itu masih saja menempel pada Kyuhyun. Siwon yang melihat Zhou Mi merangkul Kyuhyun dan berbisik-bisik padanya dengan mesra langsung naik pitam. Ditariknya tagan Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya.<p>

"Heh! Jangan racuni Kyuhyun dengan pikiran yadongmu!"

"Enak aja! Aku nggak bicara aneh-aneh kok ke Kui Xian!"

Zhou Mi yang tidak terima langsung menarik Kyuhyun kembali dan memeluknya erat.

"Kui Xian? Siapa itu Kui Xian?"

"Itu panggilan akrabku buat Kyuhyun. Wae? Jealous?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sungguh kesal rasanya karena Zhou Mi memanas-manasinya. Siwon tak mau kalah, ia pun membalas Zhou Mi. Diciumnya kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya bingung melihat pertengkaran mereka langsung memerah.

"Si-siwon Hyung...?"

"YA! APA-APAAN KAMU SIWON?"

Zhou Mi hendak menarik Kyuhyun dan memukul Siwon, tetapi seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Hei, ini waktunya latihan, kalian malah tengkar! Sudah balik latihan sana!"

"Ne, Seunghyun Songsaenim..."

Mereka bertiga segera kabur untuk berlatih. Bisa gawat kalau pelatih mereka yang tegas itu sampai marah. Namja yang dipanggil Seunghyun Songsaenim itu geleng-geleng kepala melihat ketiga anak didiknya tersebut.

Seunghyun ingin kembali melatih, tetapi seseorang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Jiyong! Latihan sana!"

"Ihhh! Chagiya! Galak amat sih!"

"Ini waktunya latihan... Nanti selesai latihan baru kita kencan, arrasseo?"

Jiyong tersenyum manis, Seunghyun jadi gemas. Diciumnya bibir kekasihnya itu dengan mesra. Siwon dan Zhou Mi kesal sendiri melihat pelatihnya malah enak-enak pacaran.

"YA! SONGSAENIM! JANGAN PACARAN! INI WAKTUNYA LATIHAN!"

Seunghyun dan Jiyong langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kedua sejoli itu memberikan death-glare terbaik mereka pasa Siwon dan Zhou Mi.

* * *

><p>"Henli... Ayo bangun..."<p>

DUAK!

Henry yang merasa terganggu langsung melayangkan sebuah tonjokan pada pipi Zhou Mi.

"Aduh! Dasar bocah... Henli bangun! Kamu mau tidur semalaman di sekolah?"

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur!"

Henry menutup kepalanya dengan selimut dan kembali tidur. Zhou Mi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Namja tinggi itu memutuskan untuk menggendong Henry dan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, karena tidak mungkin ia menggendong Henry ke rumahnya yang jauh dari sekolah.

'Biarlah, toh besok hari Sabtu.'

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga ZhouN Zhou Mi menurunkan Henry dari punggungnya ke tempat tidur Zhou Mi. Setelah itu, diteleponnya orangtua Henry untuk memberi kabar bahwa Henry menginap di rumahnya.

Zhou Mi segera mandi dan bergegas untuk tidur karena sudah cukup malam. Ia membaringkan diri disebelah Henry dan memperhatikan wajah Henry yang sedang tertidur.

Tiba-tiba Henry mendekat kearah Zhou Mi dan memeluk tubuh ramping Zhou Mi. Namja berambut merah itu sangat gemas melihat kelakuan Henry yang sangat lucu. Dicubitinya pipi Henry pelan.

"Mimi-ge..." Henry mengingau.

"He? Kamu memimpikan aku? Hehe... Kamu lucu sekali, Henly. Aku sedang apa di mimpimu? Pasti aku tetap keren disana~"

"Pabboooo..." Lanjut Henry.

Senyuman Zhou Mi langsung menghilang. Ingin sekali ia menimpuk Henry dengan bantal. Tetapi diurungkannya niat tersebut karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan dongsaeng imutnya itu. Dipeluknya Henry dengan erat sebelum ia menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Sabtu pagi ini Kyuhyun dan kelima hyung gilanya sedang menonton TV bersama di ruang tamu. Posisi Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti seorang raja. Ia berbaring di pangkuan Yunho dengan Kangin dan Hangeng yang mengipasinya dari sebelah kiri dan kanan. Sementara Donghae memijat kakinya dan Yesung menyuapinya ice cream.<p>

"Ahhhh! Bosannnn!" Pekik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa, chagi?" Tanya mereka berlima dengan kompak.

"Aku bosan, hyungdeul! Masak hari Sabtu gini malah di rumah? Nggak jalan-jalan?"

"Kan enak, Kyu? Di rumah kan kamu diperlakukan bak seorang boss..." Jawab Donghae.

"Apanya yang enak? Hyungdeul kan yang maksa-maksa mau manjain aku?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah ngambeknya dan berharap kelima hyungnya akan berhenti memanjakannya. Tetapi bukannya berhenti, mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi karena wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang ngambek sangatlah imut tiada tara. Mereka berlima memeluk Kyuhyun dan menciuminya dengan gemas.

"HYUNGDEUL! STOP!"

"Gak mau, bwekkkk!"

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berdering. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari hyngdeulnya dan mengangkat teleponnya. Sungguh bahagia rasanya saat mendengat suara Siwon dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo? Kyu?"

"Yeoboseyo? Siwon Hyung! Kok bisa tahu nomorku?"

"Hehe... Ya pasti tahu dong, aku kan hebat! Oh ya, Kyu... Hari ini kamu ada acara nggak?"

"Gak ada kok, Siwon Hyung. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Temani aku cari sepatu basket dong, Kyu... Mau kan?"

"Tentu aja aku mau, hyung! Aku lagi bosan dirumah!"

"Hahaha... Ok, kujemput jam dua belas di rumahmu ya?"

"Ne! Aku tunggu, Siwon Hyung!"

Setelah menutup handphonenya, Kyuhyun langsung mencium handphonenya dan menari-nari kegirangan. Namja manis itu tidak percaya bahwa Siwon mengajaknya pergi, seperti kencan saja. Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Yunho, dan Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan curiga.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Kok kayaknya senang banget?"

"Siwon Hyung ngajak aku jalan! Kyaaa senang banget dehhh! Aku mau siap-siap dulu!"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Sementara kelima namja abnormal itu masih bingung mengingat siapa itu 'Siwon Hyung'.

"Siwon Hyung? Siapa itu?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Kok Kyu kayaknya hepi banget mau pergi sama dia? Kenapa ya?" Tambah Yesung.

"Kayaknya aku pernah dengar nama itu..." Ujar Yunho.

"Jangan-jangan Kyu pacaran dengannya? Tapi dia itu siapa sih?" Selidik Kangin.

"Aigoo... Hyungdeul ini ganteng-ganteng tapi pabbo semua ya? Siwon itu yang pernah nganter Kyu pulang. Yang kita kerjain pake teh itu loh..." Kata Donghae.

"MWOOOOO?" Teriak mereka berempat.

"Itu kan namja yang disukai Kyu! Gawat!" Kata Yunho.

"Betul! Namja tinggi besar bermuka mesum itu kan? *plakk*" ujar Kangin.

"ANDWAEEEEEE! KYUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p>"Aku pakai baju apa nih?"<p>

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk mengamati isi lemarinya. Ia bingung memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan nanti. Namja manis itu sangat serius memilih baju karena ia harus tampil bagus di depan Siwon yang disukainya.

Diambilnya sebuah t-shirt v-neck berwarna putih dan dikenakannya.

"Hmm... Dadaku kelihatan... Nanti Siwon Hyung bisa mengira kalau aku suka pamer badan... Andwae! Jangan pakai ini!"

Dilepasnya kembali t-shirt tersebut. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah t-shirt berwarna putih dengan dekorasi berwarna hitam di bagian lehernya.

"Nah... Ini bagus..."

Dikenakannya t-shirt itu. Kyuhyun merasa penampilannya masih kurang maksimal. Ia terus mencari-cari pakaian lain di dalam lemarinya. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan sebuah cardigan garis-garis berwarna hitam dan abu-abu. Namja manis itu langsung memakainya diatas t-shirtnya.

Kyuhyun kembali berkaca. T-shirt san cardigan yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Untuk celana, ia memakai skinny jeans berwarnya hitam yang membuat kedua kaki jenjangnya terlihat indah. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Setelah memasukkan dompet dan handphonenya ke dalam saku celana, ia keluar dari kamarnya. *kyu prnah pake baju mirip-mirip gt deh, tp dmn ya? Lupa hehehe*

"Aigoo... Anak eomma ganteng sekali... Mau kemana?"

"KYU! KAMU MANIS SEKALI!" Seru kelima hyungnya.

"Gomawo, hyungdeul. Aku mau pergi bareng Siwon Hyung, eomma. Sebentar lagi jam dua belas, dia bakal jemput aku."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dia ya, Kyu."

"Jaga jarak!"

"Jangan mesra-mesraan!"

"Gak boleh gandengan!"

"Jangan pulang malam-malam!"

"Hyungdeul lebay!"

Ting! Tong!

"Sepertinya Siwon-ssi datang! Eomma bukakan pintu."

Nari membuka pintunya dan mendapati Siwon sedang berdiri di depan rumah. Siwon tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan pada Nari.

"Permisi, ahjumma, saya mau menjemput Kyuhyun."

"Ne! KYUUUUUU!"

Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka dengan kelima hyungnya mengekor dibelakangnya. Siwon sangat kagum dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang sempurna, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kyuhyun tidak berkedip saat melihat Siwon yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tampan di matanya. Padahal penampilan Siwon cukup simple, ia hanya mengenakan jaket berwarna biru gelap dengan t-shirt hitam didalamnya dan celana jeans.

"Kami pamit dulu ahjumma... Permisi..."

"Ne, selamat bersenang-senang! Pulang malam nggak masalah kok!"

"Ne, gomawo ahjumma."

"Eomma, hyungdeul, aku pergi dulu~"

Setelah mereka keluar dari rumah. Hankyung dan keempat dongsaenya hendak menjalankan misi mereka, yaitu menguntit Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Ayo! Kita ikuti mereka!"

"Ne, Hankyung Hyung!" Ujar mereka berempat.

"Eitsssss... Mau kemana kalian?"

"Eh eomma, kita mau ngikutin Kyu... Sebagai hyung yang baik kita khawatir sama Kyu."

"Baik dari mana? Kalian itu hyungdeul yang lebay! Sudah jangan ganggu Kyuhyun! Biarkan dia bersenang-senang!"

"Andwae, eomma!"

"Kalian mau membantah?"

Nari menggeret kelima putranya dan memasukkan mereka di kamar Hankyung dan mengunci mereka dari luar. Kecil-kecil begitu kekuatan Nari tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia tidak perlu khawatir jika kelima putranya kabur dari jendela, karena kamar Hankyung ada di lantai tiga.

* * *

><p>"Kamu manis sekali hari ini, Kyu? Tumben... Hehehe."<p>

"Jadi biasanya aku jelek, hyung?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aniyo. Biasanya kamu selalu manis, tapi hari ini lebih manis lagi."

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Hyung juga keren sekali hari ini. Hehehe..."

"Gomawo, Kyu..."

Tiba-tiba Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya sangat senang. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menonton mereka. Dengan santai, mereka berjalan menyusuri mall.

* * *

><p>"Siwon Hyung, sudah ketemu sepatunya?"<p>

"Ne, aku beli yang ini aja."

Siwon membawa sepatu basket warna putih pilihannya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Setelah itu ia dan Kyuhyun segera keluar dari toko sepatu tersebut. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua bergandengan tangan.

Saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan melewati toko-toko yang ada di mall, mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah gantungan handphone untuk pasangan di etalase toko pernak-pernik. Siwon yang mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun menginginkan benda tersebut langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Siwon Hyung, buat apa kita kesini?"

Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Permisi, saya mau beli gantungan handphone yang dipajang di etalase depan." Siwon berkata pada penjaga toko.

"Ohh, yang untuk pasangan itu ya? Sebentar, saya ambilkan dulu."

"Hyung, buat apa beli barang itu?"

"Hehe... Ada deh, Kyu."

Tak lama kemudian, sang penjaga toko kembali dengan membawa barang pesanan Siwon. Siwon langsung membayarnya dan mereka pun keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Kyu! Pinjam handphonemu!"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan handphone miliknya pada Siwon yang langsung memasangkan salah satu gantungan handphone yang dibelinya pada handphone Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Siwon memasang gantungan satunya lagi di handphonenya sendiri.

"Hy-hyung! Kenapa dipasangkan di handphoneku?"

"Wae? Kamu nggak suka?"

"Aniyo! Tapi harga benda ini nggak murah, hyung. Lagipula, kita bukan sepasang kekasih..."

"Gwenchana, anggap aja ini ucapan terima kasihku soalnya kamu mau menemaniku jalan. Memangnya kenapa kalau kita bukan sepasang kekasih? Siapa tahu sebentar lagi kita jadian... Hehehe..."

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah. Ia sungguh berharap kalau perkataan Siwon barusan bukanlah sekedar bercanda. Siwon sangat gemas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang malu-malu, dicubitnya kedua pipi namja imut itu.

"Hayoooo... Malu ya? Kok mukamu merah? Lucu deh~"

"Aishhh... Hyung! Jangan menggodaku!"

* * *

><p>Setelah lelah berjalan di mall selama berjam-jam, Kyuhyun dan Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk dan beristirahat sejenak di cafe. Mereka berdua memesan minuman dan makanan kecil.<p>

"Kelihatannya minumanmu enak, Kyu! Aku coba ya?"

Tampa persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, Siwon menyambar gelas Kyuhyun dan meminum sedikit isinya.

'Berarti... Ini ciuman secara nggak langsung dong...' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum, Kyu?"

"Aniyo... Gak ada apa-apa kok!"

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang dengan semangat. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam, Siwon memutuskan untuk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

Keduanya naik ke mobil pribadi milik Siwon. Mereka terus mengobrol dalam perjalanan pulang. Kyuhyun senang sekali karena bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Siwon.

"Sudah sampai, Kyu."

Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Lalu, ia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Siwon Hyung."

"Ne, aku juga harus berterima kasih, Kyu."

"Aku senang sekali bisa jalan bareng Siwon Hyung hari ini."

"Aku juga Kyu. Nah, aku pulang dulu ya."

Siwon membalikkan badannya dan hendak kembali ke mobilnya, tetapi Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Siwon Hyung!"

"Ne, Kyu?"

Siwon menoleh, dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mencium pipi Siwon. Karena malu, Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan segera lari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Di dalam hatinya, ia sedang menari-nari karena terlalu bahagia. Diusapnya pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, saranghaeyo..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Karena banyak readers yang nyaranin buat gak pindah, yah saya gak jadi pindah nyehehe *gila*. Gomawo buat para readers yang udah review. Aku mau lihat reviews kalian lagi di chapter ini. kalian yang menentukan apakah fic ini cocok bwt di lanjutin.<p>

Buat yang udh review di chapter sebelumnya, jeongmal kamsahamnida, mian gak sempat balas satu2 T.T

oh ya, follow twitterku ya **"miss_cho" **. metion for follow back ^^

Review please~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Chains of Love**

**Pairing: WonKyu, Qmi, ZhouRy, MinKyu, dll...**

**Warnings: Yaoi, gaje, miss-typos, dll.**

**Disclaimer: The casts are not mine. But Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi are mine kyahaha *slapped***

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Pikirannya sungguh kacau, ia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah berani mencium Siwon tanpa pikir panjang hari Sabtu lalu.<p>

'Aigooo... Bagaimana ini? Aku nggak punya muka buat ketemu Siwon Hyung...' Batin Kyuhyun.

Namja berambut hitam tersebut masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sampai seseorang merangkul pundaknya.

"Zhou Mi Hyung! Henry! Annyeong..."

Zhou Mi tersenyum sambil terus merangkul Kyuhyun, sementara Henry hanya berdiri di samping Zhou Mi. Tiba-tiba Siwon datang dan menyapa mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun langsung menunduk karena merasa sangat malu.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Siwon Hyung." Jawab Henry.

"Yo! Siwonnie!" Kata Zhou Mi.

Siwon merasa aneh karena Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil menunduk. Jari-jarinya sedang memainkan ujung lengan blazernya.

"Kyu? Kamu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Siwon Hyung, mianhae... Hari Sabtu kemarin aku lancang..."

"Lancang kenapa?"

"Itu... Aissh! Aku malu, hyung!"

Otak jenius Siwon langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum geli karena Kyuhyun terlihat sangat malu dan salah tingkah. Dengan lembut disentuhnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun agar namja manis itu menatapnya. Zhou Mi sudah naik darah dan siap untuk menghajar Siwon, tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat keributan di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Buat apa malu, Kyu? Aku senang kok kamu gituin..."

Zhou Mi dan Henry hanya bengong karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

**'Cup!'**

Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Zhou Mi dan Henry langsung membelalakkan mata mereka karena shock. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, terutama para fujoshi level akut yang sudah histeris.

"Si-siwon Hyung! Ke-kenapa menciumku?"

"HOI! SIWON! CARI MATI KAMU?"

"Tenang dulu, Mi. Aku cuman membalas ciuman Kyuhyun kapan hari kok! Kamu nggak bisa protes, soalnya kita sudah adil, saling cium."

Setelah itu, Siwon berpamitan dan meninggalkan mereka dan para fujoshi yang masih ribut. Kyuhyun mencium Siwon duluan? Hati Zhou Mi langsung sakit saat mendengarnya. Dipandangnya Kyuhyun yang masih memandang sosok Siwon dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Kui Xian..."

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kamu mencium Siwon?"

"Ha? Kenapa tanya-tanya gitu sih, hyung?"

"Aku cuma penasaran. Kalian pacaran?"

"Aniyo... Tapi aku mencintai Siwon Hyung... Ah, aku maluuuu! Sudah ya, aku sudah sampai kelasku hehehe."

"Arrasseo, sampai nanti, Kyu."

Zhou Mi tersenyum getir. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon. Kalau begini, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi baginya.

"Mimi-ge, hal yang paling menyakitkan itu adalah saat kita melihat orang yang kita cintai mencintai orang lain..."

"Henli..."

"Yah... Mimi-ge senasib denganku kok. Haha, ya sudah aku ke kelasku dulu ya!"

Henry berjalan meninggalkan Zhou Mi. Pikirannya sangat tidak menentu. Sejujurnya ia merasa senang karena ternyata masih ada harapan untuknya, tetapi ia juga sedih saat melihat wajah Zhou Mi saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

* * *

><p>"Heh, anak gila! Kenapa kamu nyengir kayak kuda dari tadi?"<p>

Changmin merasa heran melihat Kyuhyun yang dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang terus tersenyum. Saat ini pun Kyuhyun masih terus tesenyum-senyum padahal mereka sedang di tengah pelajaran.

"Hehehe..."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin dan mencium pipinya. Satu kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun, ia suka mencium siapa saja saat sedang bahagia.

"Ya!"

"Aku lagi happy, Changmin-ah~ Nyahahaha..."

Jantung Changmin berdebar kencang, wajahnya terasa memanas. Akhir-akhir ini Changmin memang mulai menyimpan perasaan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum, padahal seluruh kelas sudah memperhatikannya. Namja manis itu masih saja terus memeluk Changmin.

"SHIN KYUHYUN! KELUAR KAMU! BIKIN RIBUT SAJA!"

Leeteuk Songsaenim mengusir Kyuhyun dari kelas. Tetapi bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah berjalan keluar dengan senyuman yang masih terkembang. Sebelum keluar, ia memeluk Leeteuk Songsaenim dan mencium pipinya.

Kelas kembali ribut, namun Leeteuk Songsaenim malah terbengong. Ia tidak habis pikir jika Kyuhyun, muridnya yang terkenal pendiam bisa menjadi gila seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Karena diusir, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bermain PSP di ruang klub basket. Masih ada setengah jam lebih sampai pelajaran Leeteuk Songsaenim selesai.<p>

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang tersedia sambil memaikan PSPnya dengan sangat asyik sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Siwon sudah duduk disebelahnya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"GYAH! Eh... Siwon Hyung... Hehe..."

"Kyu... Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Aku diusir sama songsaenim gara-gara ribut. Jadi aku kesini deh..."

"Dasar kamu ini!"

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menikmati sentuhan Siwon.

"Kalau Siwon Hyung sedang apa disini?"

"Aku mau ambil barang yang ketinggalan."

"Ohh..."

Selema beberapa saat keduanya terdiam dan terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat Siwon menciumnya. Wajahnya kembali memanas dan memerah.

"Hyung... Kenapa Siwon Hyung tadi pagi balas menciumku?"

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, kenapa Sabtu kemarin kamu tiba-tiba menciumku, Kyu? Kamu harus jawab aku dulu, soalnya kamu yang cium aku duluan..."

"Aku... Aku... Aku nggak bisa jawab..."

"Kalau nggak mau jawab ya nggak apa-apa... Aku balik ke kelas dulu."

Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kyuhyun yang awalnya sedang menundukkan kepala segera bediri dan berlari. Namja berambut hitam tesebut memeluk Siwon dari belakang. Siwon tersentak karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Siwon Hyung..."

"N-ne?"

"Saranghae..."

"M-mwo?"

"Alasan kenapa aku mencium hyung tempo hari adalah karena aku mencintaimu, hyung! Aku takut... Kalau hyung menolakku. Karena itu, aku nggak berani jujur selama ini..."

Siwon membalikkan badannya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan erat, seakan-akan ia tidak ingin berpisah sedetik pun dengan namja imut itu.

"Kamu tahu nggak kenapa aku balas menciummu tadi pagi?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat takut jika ternyata Siwon menciumnya hanya sebagai balasan saja, tanpa maksud apa pun.

"Because I love you too..."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ditatapnya kedua mata Siwon. Ia tidak menemukan kebohongan. Karena sangat kaget, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Na do saranghae, Kyu..."

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah kembali. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada Siwon. Siwon memeluknya semakin erat dan mencium kepala Kyuhyun.

"Mulai detik ini, kita pacaran. Deal?"

"Deal, Siwon Hyung!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Mereka tertawa bersama, lalu Kyuhyun berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Siwon. Setelah itu, ia kembali memeluk Siwon.

* * *

><p>Henry sedang berjalan menuju ruang klub basket. Kebetulan songsaenim yang seharusnya mengajar kelasnya saat ini sedang absen. Karena bosan, Henry memilih untuk membaca buku di ruang klub saja.<p>

Di depan pintu ruangan tesebut, Henry mendengar suara dari dalamnya. Karena curiga, ia mengintip dari pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Siwon sedang mencium kepala Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Zhou Mi datang dan menepuk pundak Henry.

"Hen... Mpphhhh!"

Henry menutup mulut Zhou Mi dengan telapak tangannya. Ditariknya namja tinggi itu menjauh dari tempat itu. Tetapi Zhou Mi tidak bergeming saat Henry menariknya. Kedua mata besarnya tertuju pada celah pintu. Zhou Mi melihat Siwon yang masih mencium kepala Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, kedua namja itu berbicara.

"Mulai detik ini, kita pacaran. Deal?"

"Deal, Siwon Hyung!"

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon. Zhou Mi tidak sanggup menahan sakit hatinya, ia menundukkan kepalanya, menahan airmatanya.

"Mimi-ge..." Gumam Henry.

"Henli... Ayo kita pergi dari sini..."

Zhou Mi mulai berjalan, sementara Henry mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Zhou Mi.

Mereka berdua berhenti di atap sekolah. Zhou Mi duduk di lantai dengan Henry di sebelahnya. Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Namun kemudian, Zhou Mi mulai menangis.

"Mimi-ge, jangan nangis..."

"Wae? Kenapa harus Siwon? Hidup ini menyedihkan. Aku sungguh mencintai Kui Xian..."

Henry meraih tangan Zhou Mi dan mengenggamnya. Namja yang dicintainya sedang menangisi namja lain, sungguh menyakitkan.

"Gege harus membiarkan Kui Xian berbahagia jika gege serius mencintainya. Seperti aku, yang terus tersenyum didepan namja yang kucintai, meskipun ia tidak melihatku sama sekali."

Zhou Mi menatap Henry dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia penasaran dengan namja yang disukai dongsaengnya itu.

"Sudah saatnya aku mengaku... Selama ini aku menyukai Mimi-ge. Mimi-ge nggak menyukaiku, tapi aku selalu berusaha tersenyum karena aku harus bahagia kalau melihat Mimi-ge bahagia."

Zhou Mi tersentak mendengar perkataan Henry. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah memberi tahu Henry tentang perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Selama ini dongsaengnya itu pasti sudah sangat terluka.

"Hen-henli... Jeongmal?"

"Ne, Mimi-ge..."

"Pabboya! Mianhae Henli-ah! Mianhae..."

Henry menggigit bibirnya, airmatanya perlahan-lahan mulai mengalir. Digelenggkannya kepalanya pelan.

"Andwae! Mimi-ge nggak salah..."

"Henli..."

"Mimi-ge, wo ai ni. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku sayang sama Mimi-ge. Gege nggak perlu jawab, soalnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Sekarang aku minta Mimi-ge jangan nangis, jebal... Aku nggak mau lihat orang yang aku cintai menangis..."

Zhou Mi segera menghapus airmatanya, lalu dipasangnya senyuman andalannya.

"Mimi-ge harus bisa bahagia, karena Kui Xian sedang berbahagia sekarang..."

"Ne, Henli... Gomawo."

Zhou Mi memeluk Henry, bermaksud untuk memberitahukan Henry bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Tetapi, Henry malah menangis keras.

"Aigooo... Kok malah kamu yang nangis?"

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang berjalan menuju lapangan basket sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesekali mereka saling bercanda ria.<p>

Kebetulan saja mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Zhou Mi yang sedang berjalan keluar dari lapangan. Siwon langsung merangkul Kyuhyun dengan mesra, bermaksud untuk memanas-manasi Zhou Mi. Namun bukannya marah, namja jangkung itu malah tersenyum.

"Wah... Ada yang baru jadian... Chukkae!"

"Gomawo, Zhou Mi Hyung!"

"Lho? Kamu nggak marah, Mi?"

"Aniyo!"

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berlatih terlebih dahulu, lalu ditariknya Zhou Mi ke tempat yang sepi.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Aiisshhh! Kamu aneh, Mi! Kenapa kamu diam aja melihat aku bermesraan sama Kyu?'

"Aku kan turut bahagia, Siwonnie~"

Zhou Mi memasang senyuman manisnya. Tetapi bukan Siwon namanya kalau sampai tidak mengerti bahwa Zhou Mi sedang memaksakan senyumannya.

"Aku tahu kamu sedih, Mi..."

"Kamu bicara apa sih? Hahaha!"

"Ya! Jangan pikir kamu bisa bohongi aku! Aku teman baikmu sejak SMP!"

Zhou Mi menatap Siwon dengan padangan sedih. Ia mengakui bahwa perkataan Siwon benar.

"Ne! Aku memang sedih! Aku sedih sekali sampai mau mati rasanya! Aisshh! Kenapa aku menangis lagi?"

Zhou Mi berusaha menghapus airmatanya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Tetapi airmatanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Siwon menarik Zhou Mi ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat seorang sahabat. Siwon selalu memeluk Zhou Mi ketika sahabatnya tersebut sedang bersedih, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Mianhae, Mi... Aku nggak menyangka kalau kamu serius mencintai Kyuhyun..."

"Aniyo... Kui Xian mencintaimu, aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan kalian bersama..."

"Mi... Jangan nangis, aku jadi serba salah."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Siwon. Jangan pernah buat Kui Xian menderita! Karena kalau kamu bikin dia menderita, aku nggak akan segan-segan untuk merebutnya!"

"Arrasseo! Aku janji, Mi!"

Zhou Mi melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Siwon. Ia menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Hatinya sangat lega karena Siwon telah berjanji untuk tidak melukai Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Siwonnie! Kalau begini, aku bisa mempercayakan Kui Xian padamu..."

Zhou Mi memeluk Siwon dengan erat, biar bagaimana pun ia turut bahagia untuk sahabatnya. Meskipun berat, ia akan berusaha untuk melupakan Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"Hyung serius?"<p>

"Ne!"

"Tapi, hyung..."

"Wae, Kyu?"

Siwon menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan membelai kepala kekasih barunya tersebut. Namja tampan itu tertawa geli melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak cemberut dan khawatir.

"Siwon Hyung tau kan gimana sifat para hyungku?"

"Tentu aja aku tau, chagi. Karena itu, aku harus bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau aku bisa melindungimu."

"Tapi gimana kalau sampai hyung dipukuli gara-gara aku?"

"Demi kamu, aku rela dipukul!"

"Siwon Hyung gombal!"

"Aku memang gombal, tapi kamu cinta aku kan?"

Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Siwon dengan mesra.

"Tentu aja aku cinta padamu, hyung!"

"I love you too, chagi..."

Mereka berdua meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah keluarga Cho. Sepanjang perjalanan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergandengan tangan.

* * *

><p>"UAPAHHHHH?"<p>

Teriakan Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Yunho dan Donghae menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Mereka baru saja mendegar kabar bahwa Kyuhyun dan Siwon resmi jadian.

"KITA NGGAK TERIMA! PUTUS SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Anu... Tapi ka..."

Sebelum Siwon sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah membentak kelima namja itu dengan sadis.

"HYUNGDEUL PABBO! DIAM KALIAN!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, mereka langsung menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Siwon, Shindong dan Nari mengelus dada mereka saking kagetnya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau begini terus? Aku sudah besar, hyungdeul! Sudah saatnya aku mencintai seseorang. Hyungdeul sendiri juga sudah punya kekasih kan? Kenapa aku nggak boleh berpacaran, hyungdeul?"

"Itu karena kami sayang kamu, Kyu..." Jawab Yesung.

"Kalau hyungdeul sayang padaku, tolong ijinkan aku bahagia."

"Mian, Kyu, tapi kita..."

Hankyung memotong perkataan Donghae.

"Kyu... Selama ini kamu selalu ada di sisi kita. Kita terlalu menyayangimu, sampai sulit rasanya untuk berpisah darimu sehari aja. Meskipun kamu terkadang muak sama kita, tapi kamu selalu menyayagi kita. Sekarang sudah saatnya kita membiarkanmu berbahagia, Kyu... Kita merestui hubungan kalian... Tapi berjanjilah pada kita, kamu harus tahu batas-batas berpacaran."

"Hankyung Hyung! Kenapa bicara begitu?" Protes Kangin.

"Sudahlah... Biarkan mereka bahagia. Nggak baik kita terus melarang Kyu pacaran..."

"Arrasseo! Tapi kamu! Ingat baik-baik, kalau sampai kamu melukai Kyuhyun, hidupmu bakal berakhir di tangan kami!" Ancam Kangin.

"N-ne, hyung." Jawab Siwon.

"Eomma dan appa juga sudah merestui kalian, asal kalian bahagia." Ujar Shindong.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk kedua orangtuanya dan juga para hyungnya, sementara Siwon tidak berhenti mengucapkan terimakasih.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, aku mandi dulu ya. Hyung disini aja, jangan kemana-mana."<p>

"Jangan lama-lama mandinya. Nanti aku kangen..."

"Aishh, hyung gombal!"

Siwon sedang bermain di rumah Kyuhyun. Sudah lama Siwon ingin masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, tetapi baru hari ini ia bisa masuk setelah menyandang status sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun sejak kemarin.

Namja tampan itu mengamati seisi kamar Kyuhyun yang rapi dan simple. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya tertuju pada sebuah album foto yang terletak di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Diraihnya album tersebut.

Siwon berpikir keras, ia tidak seharusnya membuka album milik orang lain sembarangan. Tetapi, ia sungguh penasaran karena di cover album itu tertera tulisan 'Kyuhyun's Childhood Memories'. Tentu saja ia ingin tahu bagaimana rupa kekasihnya sewaktu kecil, pasti manis seperti sekarang.

"Aku kan pacarnya, jadi nggak masalah dong kalau aku lihat isinya."

Dengan perlahan, Siwon membuka buku album itu. Banyak sekali foto-foto Kyuhyun ketika masih balita. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu di setiap foto. Saat membuka halama terakhir, Siwon melihat foto seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengenakan dress berwarna pink dengan pita besar yang juga berwarna pink di rambutnya. Wajah anak itu sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun.

'Siapa ini? Kyu kan nggak punya saudara yeoja...'

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Siwon yang sedang memegang sebuah buku.

"Siwon Hyung sedang apa?"

"Ini siapa, Kyu?"

Siwon menunjukkan foto tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika, disambarnya album tersebut dari tangan Siwon.

"Gyaaa! Jangan dilihat!"

"Waeee? Ada apa?"

"Aku kan malu!"

"Buat apa kamu malu? Foto-fotomu waktu kecil sangat manis."

"He? Jeongmal?"

"Tentu aja. Ngomong-ngomong, itu siapa, Kyu? Kan kamu nggak punya saudara yeoja?"

"Aku bilang, tapi hyung jangan tertawa."

"Ne!"

"Itu aku, dulu eomma suka dandanin aku jadi yeoja... Soalnya eomma pingin punya anak yeoja."

"Mwo? HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hyung! Aku kan bilang jangan tertawa! Hyung jahat!"

Kyuhyun sungguh kesal. Ia malu karena Siwon menertawakannya. Namja manis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan bergelung didalam selimutnya.

"Mian, Kyu... Tapi itu lucu sekali..."

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk membuka selimut Kyuhyun.

"Aku berhenti ketawa deh... Udah, jangan marah... Mian, chagiya~"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut. Ia menatap Siwon dengan imut.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne... Aku jan... HAHAHA!"

"SIWON HYUNG! JANGAN TER... Mpphhh!"

Dengan cepat Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Pada awalnya Kyuhyun memberontak, tetapi akirnya dia membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

"Dasar kamu ini, tadi berontak, tapi akhirnya mau juga... Lucu sekali!"

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul lengan Siwon dengan kesal. Kekasihnya itu memang gemar sekali menggodanya.

"Ya! Sakit! Mianhae, chagiya!"

"Cium aku lagi, baru kumaafkan!"

"Mwo?"

"Kiss me, Siwon Hyung!"

"Kamu yadong sekali, Kyu. Minta cium terus!"

"SIWON HYUNG! KITA PUTUS!"

"Arrasseo... Arrasseo... Jangan marah dong..."

Siwon mulai medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang. Ditutupnya kedua matanya untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya. Tinggal satu senti lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan, tetapi...

"YA! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!"

Kangin masuk ke kamar mereka. Ditariknya Kyuhyun agar menjauh, lalu ditendanginya tubuh Siwon dengan sadis.

"Wadaww! Ampun, hyung!"

"Dasar yadong! Ngapain kamu tadi hah? Mencuri kesempatan?"

"A-aniyo! Wajar kan kalau kita berciuman..."

"Heh, bocah! Kita mengijinkan kalian pacaran, tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa sentuh Kyuhyun seenaknya!"

"Ma-mana bisa begitu, hyung?"

"Ya! Kamu berani melawanku?"

Kangin kembali menghajar Siwon dengan kasar. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus turun tangan.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, mianhae..."<p>

"Gwenchana, chagi..."

"Sakit, hyung?"

"Aniyo... Ini bukan apa-apa... Jangan cemberut gitu dong, Kyu..."

"Tapi, hyung. Gara-gara aku minta cium, Siwon Hyung jadi dipukuli sampai luka-luka..."

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Siwon yang lebam karena tonjokan penuh cinta dari Kangin. Memang sakit, tetapi melihat Kyuhyun yang mengkhawatirkannya, Siwon melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang mengantarkan Siwon keluar dari rumahnya. Siwon menoleh ke sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa kelima namja brother complex itu tidak sedang memperhatikan mereka. Setelah itu, dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan hangat.

"Saranghaeyo, Kyu..."

"Nado saranghae, hyung..."

Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun, lalu tanpa aba-aba, diciumnya bibir namja cantik itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Ia terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang diam mematung sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan shock.

"Tadi kamu minta cium kan? Aku cium disini, soalnya di dalam ada banyak penganggu. Aku pulang dulu, baby Kyu…"

Sebelum Siwon berjalan pergi, namja tampan itu mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya, langsung memekik kegirangan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Ternyata masih ada yang baca fic ini *terharu*. Makasih banyak buat yang udah RnR di chapter sebelumnya, gomawo udah kasih semangat aku supaya nggak pindah ^^. Akhirnya di chapter ini WonKyu jadian~~~ mian kalo kurang memuaskan…<p>

**REPLIES:**

**Ilia funtimes**: iya nih. G rela ninggalin screenplays ^^. Disini wonkyu dah jadian hehe. Gomawo reviewnya~~

**Lady hee hee**: masih betah disini, jadi g pidah hohoho. Kyu emg malu2 tapi aslinya mau2 aja hahaha. Author juga mau gantiin posisinya kyu~ gomawo udah review :)

**Joonie**: Kyu emg paling imut kalo lg malu2 kucing hehehe. Gomawo dah review~

**Irma230693**: author g jadi pindah, g rela ninggalin SP hehe. Gomawo reviewnya~ hwaiting!

**fishy**: gomawo~~~~ mian telat updatenya. Makasih ya dah review :D

**Himawari Ichinomiya**: annyeong~~~~ aku dah g peduli ttg rule itu hehehe. Aku tetep bakal publish fic disini kok… setuju banget sama hima-san! Hima-san dari Surabaya juga ya? Pasti bakal lanjut kok! Gomawo dah review :)

**zion lee**: gomawoooo~~~ ini lanjutannya. Makasih dah review ^^

**bintang**: makasih banyak dah review. Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^^

**maknaelovers**: iya nih, jd iri sendiri sama kyu hehehe. Sebenernya mau munculin jaema sih, tp bingung kapan mau dimunculin hehe. Ini lanjutannya, mian dah review :D

**clouds ga log in**: ini lanjutannya, mian g banyak zhourynya. Tapi di chapter2 akhir bakalan ada kok ^^. Gomawo dah review~~

**Cassie Uchiha**: yahh itu obsesi author gila ini yan pingin kyu jadi anak manis hehe. Changminnie bakalan keluar di chapter berikutnya~. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**aiiukiu**: makasih juga udah semangatin author spy g pindah :) kyu emg lucu kalo OOC hehe. Changmin bakal banyak muncul di chapter berikutnya, ditunggu ya ^^. Gomawo dah review~~

**siwon'saein**: Gomawo :D ini lanjutannya~~~

**Choi Soon Hee**: mereka dah jadian kok disini hehe. Henry pasti bakal sama mimi… gomawo dah review~~~ :D

**LittleLiappe**: wahh, gomawooo. Wonkyu emg sweet banget hehe. gomawo udah review :D

**Evildictator**: akhir2 ini lg trend wonkyu, jadi author bikin wonkyu hehe. Tapi author juga kyumi shipper kok :D iya iri deh sm kyu haha. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Meong**: hyungdeul ganteng2 gitu sih, meskipun lebay, no problem hehe. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**shakyu**: gomawo dah review hehe. Ini lanjutannya, mian kalo lama ya :) hwaitingg!

**hatakehanahungry**: iya itu TOP, tapi pake nama asli. Yang seme ya jelas TOP dong, kan dia lbh manly XD author juga berencana buat pasangin hyungdeulnya kyu sm temen2nya kyu, tapi takut kepanjangan n bikin bosen. Jadi author msh mikirin cara buat bikin ceritanya dgn baik. Hwaiting! Gomawo reviewnya. Salam knal juga, Hana-san ^^

**Yunoki Trancy**: gak pindah kok :D ini lanjutannya~~ gomawo dah review ^^

**love kyuhyukwon**: wonkyu is the best kyahaha. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Cho SunaKyu73229 Ae**: henry bakal bahagia kok nantinya hehe. Wonkyu juga bakal makin romantis hhehe. Gomawo dah review~~~ ^^

**stevy see**: Wonkyu dah jadian kok disini hehehe. Ini lanjutannya, mian kalo lama… gomawo dah review :D

**Princess Chokyulate**: gwenchana ^^. Konfliknya bakal lebih terasa di chapter2 akhir, jadi jangan sampai kelewatan chapter2 selanjutnya :D *promosi*. Hyungdeulnya emng lebay soalnya punya adik seimut kyu XD ini lanjutannya~~~ gomawo dah review!^^

Mian kalo ada yg kelewatan repliesnya. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat para readers ^^. Buat silent readers, juga makasih banyak kalo ada, jangan lupa review ya~~~

Review pleaseee :D

P . S: kenalan yuk, readers^^ follow me at twitter: "miss_cho"


End file.
